Beta
is the third member of Shadow Garden, supporting her master Shadow against the Order of Diabolos. Outside of her Shadow Garden activities, she adopts the identity of Natsume, an up-and-coming author of numerous original pieces of literature. Personality Beta is a dedicated and loyal subordinate to Shadow Garden. She is both a great analyst, using informations presented to her or she has gained from her missions, and a warrior, leading her team members to victory. While conversing with others, she remains calm and responds to them in a sophisticated manner. As Miss Natsume, she presents herself as a calm, humble young woman but won't hesitate to use her beauty to entrap her targets and get what she wants. Beyond her loyalty to Shadow Garden is her loyalty to her master, Sid/Shadow. Beta is in love with him. She dreams of one day embracing into his arms with the most extremest of passions. Because of this, she gets extremely jealous at any girl that aren't from Shadow Garden and attempt to get close to him, particularly Princess Alexia Midgard. While off or during her duty, she has a hobby of writing a book entitled "The War Chronicles of Shadow-sama". Appearance Beta is a beautiful young voluptuous Elf with green pupils and shoulder length silver hair with a left braid behind her ear, as well as a mole underneath the corner of her eye on the same side. Her Shadow Garden outfit consists of a low cut dark slime suit that exposes her cleavage with golden decorations around her chest, shoulder, arms and waist. While posing as Natsume, her civilian attire comprises of a white ruffle blouse that also reveals her cleavage, a dark mini-skirt skirt, black stockings and high heels. Additionally, she also adorns a pair of glasses and necklace, as well as a scarf around her waist. Beta_civilian_LN.jpg|Civilian (Natsume) Chronology Tragic Childhood During her childhood, the girl, later known as Shadow Garden's Beta, was living with her family in the country of elves where she would also become acquainted with another future member, Alpha. However, after contracting Demon Possession, she would be persecuted by her family and society before being exiled from her home. Fortunately, Beta was eventually rescued by Alpha and her friend's master, Cid Kagenou, the leader of Shadow Garden, where she would also be cleansed of her Demon Possession. Although the young elf was initially frightened by Shadow, she would slowly come to accept and care for him while training under his tutelage. Furthermore, along with Alpha and Gamma, Beta would participate in the planning of expanding the organization to further their resistance against the Order of Diabolos. Assault on the Order After her master's elder sister, Claire Kagenou, was abducted by the Order, Beta later meets with him to report the results of Shadow Garden's investigations. Supported by Cid's insight, they are able to determine the location of their enemy and his sister's location. Afterwards, Beta, along with the other members of Shadow Garden, would participate in the assault on the Order's hideout, eliminating many of their members before confronting the culprit behind the kidnapping, Count Olba. Despite the cultist's escape, the girls allow him to proceed, realizing that their master had foreseen the count's actions and leave the issue to Shadow to handle. Following the successful rescue, the Shadow Seven would later report the fruits of their research into the Order of Diabolos to Cid. Determining that leaving was necessary in order to expand the organization, the girls would tearfully depart after receiving permissions from their master. Beta, in particular, would become a popular author under the pen name Natsume for writing numerous novels in different genres based on the stories told by Shadow. Kidnapping of the Princess Several years later, Beta would reunite with Cid as he was being framed by the Order for the abduction of Princess Alexia Midgar, discovering him among a collection of rare antiques and luxury items to her admiration. Supporting Shadow Garden's raid on several of the Order's secret locations, she was able to witness her master eliminate several members during another attempt to entrap him, while recording the event in her secret chronicles. Following the incident, the two would separate and she would continue to support the operation. Holy Ground Infiltration Under the disguise of her pen name, Natsume, Beta accepts an invitation to participate the Trail of the Goddess event as a V.I.P. in order to perform reconnaissance for Shadow Garden. While performing her duties, she also happens to encounter her master Cid before secretly providing details of their plans to him. Later, she is joined by Princess Alexia and Rose Oriana during the opening ceremony, however, due to her dislike of the princess because of the former's previous relationship with Cid, the two become irritated with one another while the latter remains unaware of the atmosphere. Afterwards, during the Trials, Beta is shocked by the unexpected participation of Shadow and the appearance of the Witch of Calamity, Aurora. However, she nonetheless quickly adapts to the situation and orders the continuation of the plan while witnessing the battle between her master and the witch. Following the conclusion with victory for Shadow, Natsume is captured by Shadow Garden and forced to enter the Holy Ground with them along with acting Archbishop Nelson, before Alexia and Rose also compulsively joins them as well. Inside, the history of the Hero Olivie and the Order of Diabolos is revealed, as well as Nelson's connection with the Cult as the Eleventh Seat of the Knight of Rounds. Upon this revelation, the Archbishop unveils his true nature and begins his assault on the group, but Alpha and Delta are able to withstand his onslaught. Eventually, the party decides to temporarily retreat and return to the the normal world. In the aftermath, Beta is reported to be guiding the two princesses while further developing her relationship with them. God of War Tournament During the God of War Festival, Natsume and Alexia learns of Rose's assassination attempt on her fiance and becoming a fugitive from the law. Despite the political nature of the crime, Alexia still intends to search for her friend, despite the author's insistence on avoiding causing an international issue. Nevertheless, the princess refuses to abandon Rose, forcing Beta to relent and provide support. From their investigation, the two then follow a lead on Rose's location, believing their friend is hiding in the capital's tunnel system. Despite Beta's reluctance, the elf nevertheless decides to follow Alexia in order to protect the princess as part of her job. After exploring for a while, the duo have yet to find success until a tremendous surge of magic suddenly is detected which leads them to discover Rose among a group of fresh dead bodies. Realizing the situation, Beta silently observes as Alexia attempts to learn the truth behind her friend's motivation, however, the former student council president refuses to involve them in her plight to the former's anger. As a result, the two princesses confront one another in a duel which ultimately concludes with Rose's victory as Alexia is left unconscious. Subsequently, Natsume then allows the princess of Oriana to depart after giving her farewells before tending to the immobile princess of Midgar, pondering the decision of her master, Shadow. Red Moon Incident While reporting the latest developments regarding Shadow Garden, Beta is suddenly surprised to learn from her master that a Red Moon will soon occur. Despite her initial concerns due to the event's dark history, she nevertheless becomes confident in Shadow's strength and accepts an invitation to participate as well. On the eve of the Red Moon, Beta infiltrates the Red Tower in Outlaw City along with a squad consisting of 664, 665, and 666 in order to research the blood of the vampire's progenitor. However, they are unexpectedly interrupted by the arrival of Claire and the Vampire Hunter Milia who are attempting to rescue her brother from being sacrificed to revive the Vampire Queen. Despite being suspicious of one another's motivations, both parties agree to leave each other alone and resume their original goals. Unfortunately, Claire is gravely injured by the awakened Queen of Blood, Elizabeth, forcing Beta's party to intervene but the progenitor's strength overwhelms them even with two of Outlaw City's Monarchs present, Yukime and Juggernaut. Luckily, they are still able to stall for time for Shadow to arrive and duel against the vampire himself. Although Beta believes strongly in her master, she becomes worried when he initially struggles during the battle prior to assuming that their presence has become a hindrance to him. But nonetheless, her fears are assuaged when he finally unleashes his magic and performs his ultimate spell. Upon regaining conscience, Beta discovers that her leader has already departed after destroying the Red Tower and healing every person's injuries. Notably, while retrieving the progenitor's blood sample, the elf unexpectedly learns that she has become capable of controlling the red liquid itself. With the mission as a success, the Shadow Seven member lastly witnesses the reunion between Milia and Elizabeth, wishing them success in achieving their dream before retreating into the night along with her team. Great Trade Alliance Conflict As the conflict with the Great Trade Alliance begins to escalate, Beta participates in an operation to dispose several of the Alliance's assassins while also acquiring information in the process. Unfortunately, the hostility between them continues to result in innocent deaths. Later, Beta would provide her report to Shadow regarding the recent circulation of counterfeit bills, as well as the Delta's disappearance after a confrontation with the enigmatic John Smith. Although her master is unable to support them, she does receive a memo from him to which which the elf proceeds to send to Eta for decryption. Luckily, Eta is able to decipher their master's message, which Beta promptly reveals to Alpha and Gamma that Shadow had not betrayed them. In the message, he explains his intentions while also securing the funds to reimburse the counterfeit bank notes while increasing their influence in the process to their relief and joy. When Delta also soon returns, the group then proceeds to the destination to retrieve the coins their master had hidden for them. Abilities Beta has shown to be a great leader, ordering commands to her squad and reprimanding should they disobeyed her command. She is a master infiltrator, having deceived people with her meek and shy Miss Natsume. By the time they realized her true identity, Beta would have effectively and quickly kill them. Trivia *Beta is secretly writing a book titled the War Chronicles of Shadow, recording his actions and analects with theo following notable alterations: **The princess Shadow rescues is described as an elf with silver hair and a mole under blue eyes. Category:Characters Category:Shadow Garden Category:Elf